The Grim Reaper
by Jbana23
Summary: Naruto the son of Hades and Grandson of Thanatos


**Grim Reaper**

**Prologue **

**I do not own Naruto or ****Percy Jackson****. **

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Calling out Jutsu or spell!**"

"_**Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_"

5 year old Naruto Namikaze, the son of the late Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife the late Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze is sitting in his 2 bedroom apartment given to him be the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, until his father's house can be repaired. Minato died 5 years ago on the night Naruto was born along with his wife Kushina, when he defeated and killed the Kyuubi when it attacked the village. Minato sealed the Kyuubi in himself before he died taking the Kyuubi with him.

Naruto learned of his father and mother earlier in the day when the third Hokage decided to tell him and for Naruto to start his training in his father's and mother's Jutsu before he entered into the Academy next year. The Third Hokage gave him his father's notes on the Fuinjutsu, **Flying Thunder God**, and the **Rasengan** and his mother's notes on Fuinjutsu, her **Chakra Chains**, the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, and **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**. The third Hokage also told him about his father's secret training ground that Naruto will be able to enter and not be disturbed. Naruto had been thinking about what the third Hokage told him since then. Naruto gets up and decides to make his father and mother proud of him. Naruto gets up and decides to buy some equipment before he starts his training. He leaves his apartment and goes to the Ninja shop called "Leaf Gear".

He gets to the shop and walks in. He decides to look around at the weapons and books and see what catches his interests. He goes over to the weapons and he grabs a Ninjato, 2 daggers, a Bow and arrows, a hunting knife, and a set of Kunai and Shuriken. He walks over to the books and he grabs a book on Gardening, Forging, Hunting, Skinning, Cooking, Chakra and Chakra Control. Naruto walks up to the counter with the weapons and books and places them on the counter. The shop Owner sees Naruto and smiles. The shop owner says "It's good to see you Naruto. All of this will be 200 Ryo. I will also through in learning your Elemental Affinity along with a scroll for a Ninjutsu of that Element."

Naruto nods and says "Sure."

The shop owner says "I see you are starting your training to be a Ninja before you join the Academy. What brought this on?"

Naruto says "The third gave me my father's and mother's notes on their Jutsu."

The Shop owner smiles and says "Well in that case, I think it's time I gave you somethings your father left with me to give to you when I thought you were ready. And you beginning your training makes me think you are ready. But first let's see what your Elemental affinity is." The ninja in the shop hear their conversation and look over curious to see what Elemental Affinity the son of the late Fourth Hokage has.

The Shop Owner hands Naruto the paper and Naruto channels his Chakra into the Paper. One fourth of the paper ignites and burns to ash, another fourth crumples to dust, and the last half of the paper ignites into blackish red flames, surprising everyone. The Shop owner says "That is surprising. You have 3 Elemental Affinities and third one is extremely rare. I have only heard of 1 person before you to have it and he fought against the Uchiha Clan before the time of the Hidden Villages. Your elemental Affinities are Fire, Earth, and Hellfire. I shall give you 3 Ninjutsu Scrolls: one C-Rank Jutsu called **Earth Style: Mud Wall**, another C-Rank Jutsu called **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**, and the only Hellfire Ninjutsu I have in the store which will not go to waist with you, a C-Rank Jutsu called **Hellfire Style: Fireball**."

Naruto hands over the 200 Ryo and the Shop Owner gives Naruto the 3 Ninjutsu Scrolls. He seals the weapons and Books into a Scroll for Naruto carry easier and says "Now wait here." The shop Owner goes to the back room and comes back a few minutes later carrying a sword, a bo staff, and 2 Scrolls.

The Shop says "You father left this sword, bo staff, and 2 Scrolls with me to give to you. The sword is a Scimitar and it is named **Nightmare**. The bo Staff has a button of the side which causes a blade to pop out of the top and bottom making it a Double-Sided Scythe and it is named **Soul Reaper**. The metal used for the sword and the scythe is nothing I have ever seen before but your father told me it was called Stygian Iron. Your father also left a Taijutsu Scroll and a Kenjutsu Scroll for me to give you. The Taijutsu Style is called **Devil's Fury** and the Kenjutsu Style is called **Underworld Risi****ng**. Good luck with them."

Naruto takes Nightmare, Soul Reaper, and the 2 scrolls and says "Thank you." He leaves the shop and heads to his father's training ground. He gets there a few minutes later and he sets all his stuff down by a tree. He decides to start his training off with physical Training. He runs around the training area 50 times, the then does 50 push-ups, and 50 sit-ups. After he is done he decides to start with his mother's **Shadow Clone Jutsu**.

**First chapter done. Till me what you think. Naruto does not have the Kyuubi sealed inside him. Naruto will not be the Child of the Prophecy. He will 17 or 18 when he appears to the Olympians. Percy will still be the Child of the Prophecy. **

**I have 2 polls. Leave your answer in a PM or review.**

**1. What should the pairing be?**

**-Naruto/Silena Beauregard**

**-Naruto/Katie Gardner**

**-Naruto/Miranda Gardiner**

**-Naruto/Daughter of Persephone**

**-Or your choice**

**2. Should Kushina be Hades second wife and sister figure to Persephone?**

**-Yes**

**-No**


End file.
